Sea King Mega
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20125 |no = 442 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 259 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 83, 89, 127, 133, 171, 176, 181 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 20, 10, 20, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 83, 89, 127, 132, 137, 171, 176, 181 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 15, 10, 10, 15, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 88, 132, 176, 184, 192, 200, 208, 216, 224, 232, 240 |sbb_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Former pirate leader and admiral of the Sama Kingdom Navy. Having lost his place as a pirate, some other pirates came to despise him. In order to pursuade them to change their minds, Mega sacrificed himself to save them from the gods' surprise attack. This left him gravely wounded, but resulted in the pirates having a change of heart. Mega smiled at this as he began to succumb to his wounds, but just then he was brought back by spirits from the sea, along with his treasured axe and the great spirit that resided within it. |summon = The sea called me before. Is it you who calls me now? I've been waiting for some fun! |fusion = Power, you know that's exactly what I want! Alright then, watch me now! |evolution = Can you feel it? The great spirit of the sea! Not even a god can stop me! | hp_base = 3482 |atk_base = 1365 |def_base = 958 |rec_base = 1666 | hp_lord = 5215 |atk_lord = 1982 |def_lord = 1264 |rec_lord = 1910 | hp_anima = 5958 |rec_anima = 1712 |atk_breaker = 2180 |def_breaker = 1066 |atk_guardian = 1784 |def_guardian = 1462 |rec_guardian = 1811 |def_oracle = 1165 | hp_oracle = 4918 |rec_oracle = 2207 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Water Lord's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Water types and fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Delta Flood |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Poseidon's Nightmare |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & large boost to BC drop rate |sbbnote = 75% boost to BC drop rate to self |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 33 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20124 |evointo = 20126 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Poseidon's Nightmare'' (SBB)'s BC drop rate buff only affects to self. |addcat = |addcatname = }}